With Blackened Thorns and Rainy Tears
by Limey-Boo
Summary: When Victoria finds a new mate with the powers to cause ones lust to increase tenfold what trouble will unfurl for Bella and Edward as Victoria tries to exact her revenge? First FF R&R!


**  
**

**Hello there everyone, Limey here with some important authors notes! First and foremost all characters belong to the lovely ****Stephenie Meyer**** except for those stated (in later chapters). Second of all this fan fiction is a collaboration of a friend and myself. Some chapters will be all ones writing (will be stated). Now Enjoy the first of hopefully many installments to our work! **

**  
Chapter One - _Breathe _**

I sat there staring at her silently beside her bed. Watching her chest slowly rise and fall as she slept onward, I soon found myself drifting in a sort of day dream myself. With this daydream of mine came the visions of my beautiful Bella standing peacefully in a field of tall, wispy grass, a white dress framing her pale frame, an a large sun hat sitting atop her head. She was smiling as the wind blew softly, staring up into a tree where I sat smiling back at her. She looked so lovely if only I could keep her like that, keep her with me and spare her soul the torment.

It was when she rolled over softly in her sleep that I was brought back from my thoughts to stare at her. Her scent lofting around the room softly like a exotic oil being burned lightly in the room. It made my body quiver softly with need. Oh gods, the need I had building up inside my body for her. For my sweet Isabella Swan.

Standing quickly, I walked over to the window, opening it just a crack to take in the smell of rain and woodlands. It was the only way to calm myself from the urge to sink the needles that I called teeth into the lovely ivory neck where her pulse was strongest. Where her…

"Oh God Bella I can't do this."

I turn and look over to her frame once again and sigh. Why did love have to be so complicated. What did she have to love me? She was so stupid for loving me.

"…but I still love you and am so grateful that you're here with me…"

I walk over to her bed once again, silent as the grave and sat on the faded quilt that covered her warm body and waited for her to start talking. I loved to listen to her speak as she dreamed. It was my only way of knowing what she was thinking.

I remained asleep for what seemed like only minutes, when it was much longer than that. As usual I dreamed of Edward. We were both sitting in that meadow again, and the sun was reflecting off his skin, making every pore on his pale skin glint with colors. To some it'd be blinding, even to me, who has been exposed it to it for awhile now, and I have yet to grow used to it. It fascinates me every time.

In this dream we were talking about nothing in particular, and after waking I probably wouldn't remember anything but the image. It was only then that I started talking in my sleep. A quite embarrassing action to do in my sleep when Edward's around. And I knew he was, for he even admitted once that he had a habit of sneaking into my room at night when I slept. I didn't mind it as long as I didn't talk into my sleep, but that would never stop. He didn't seem to mind it. According to his facial expressions, it seemed to me he found it amusing.

I wondered, while sleeping, what he was doing while I was in this state. Thinking, maybe. About things that didn't cross my mind at this point, most likely. And at this point all I could think about was the difference of comparison from the Edward in my dreams, and the Edward in real life.

I closed my eyes after several quiet minutes. It seemed like she was not going to say much tonight so I allowed myself to become rather occupied with her scent. Breathing it in like sipping on cool, fresh mountain water.

As I continued to let myself slip up I inched closer and closer towards Bella's sleeping form. My nose dragging in the sweet smell over her flesh, of her blood. Her blood, my forbidden fruit. The one pleasure that I am to deny myself for evermore.

It was the quickening heartbeat the alerted me of my position. What the hell was wrong with my today? Surely I had better control of myself than this! I stared in horror as my love slept onward, blissfully unaware of the danger that was sitting within inches of her.

I needed to leave. It was the only way. She didn't deserve this. I needed to do something. I needed to feed.

I remained asleep for a few more minutes, I believe. The dream beginning to come to an end. My eyes only opened a fracture. I didn't have to turn my head to know he was there, standing in my room. It never surprised me as much anymore, he was almost always there now. I just needed to get used to him after his absence for a year. Despite the pain I had felt during that time, it seemed to be a fleeting nightmare, now.

My mind was still having a hard time believing that everything that had happened was true. The Cullens leaving, the pain of them doing so, the hallucinations, Alice returning, the news that Edward had gone to the Volturi to have them kill him because Rosalie told him I'd died. Which wasn't true, I was just jumping off a cliff, cliff diving, into cold freezing water and getting myself stuck in the undercurrent. But hey, trouble is my middle name and I managed to survive, with the help of Jacob, who needs to be hit over the head the next time I see him.

I looked over at Edward. He seemed to be troubled, and I could see, from his facial expression, that he was having urgent thoughts at the moment. I may not be a mind reader, but I've had enough experience to know when he's troubled by something. I can see through him, almost as much as he can see through me. Though evidence has shown he can see through me much easier. But at least he can't read my mind. If he could I would have probably died from a heart attack by now from the things I think.

Finally I decided to break the silence, hoping whatever he was thinking he would at least try to express to me a loud. "You alright?" I asked, sitting up and looking at him. My hair was tousled, no doubt, from tossing and turning in my sleep.

Her voice startled me out of my thoughts, was I alright she asked? Hn, if she only knew. I feel as if I am watching myself from outside my body, everything seemed so unreal. What the hell was wrong with me? Closing my eyes and allowing my brows to knit together I decided it would be best to ignore the question entirely.

As I opened my eyes again I felt calmer and started towards her slowly, smiling slightly to calm her as I sat at the edge of her bed. Everything was better, everything was fine. I took in some air to speak and started to choke. Her scent. Her scent was so powerful, it was almost too much to take, almost like she was.. Bleeding?

I opened my eyes again, I knew very well they would be black as obsidian as I started at her. "Bella.." I couldn't handle it any longer, it hurt to stay near her, I needed to leave before I hurt her. With a quick little hop I slid off the bed a hurried to the window, not taking my chances with looking back with her to see her face. I was breaking a promise to her by leaving, and I knew if I looked back at her I wouldn't be able to leave and with these thoughts fresh in my mind I jumped out the window and began to run, run to where ever my feet would take me.

Little did I know that today was just the beginning of my fall.

I waited for him to answer the question, but he seemed to have been ignoring it when I had asked. I suppressed a frown. Maybe he was too deep in thought?

Then he had opened his eyes and began to walk over, and sat down on the edge of the bed. When he opened his eyes, I could tell they were black. With as much experience as I've had, I could tell he hadn't been feeding. This worried me a bit. I wondered how long it had been since he fed last.

"Bella.." I only heard him say the name, and then he had jumped from the bed, and hurried to the window, I had watched him with a surprised expression, almost jumping up to go after him, but I thought better of it. Yes, I was sad. But for every time he did something, there had always been a reason behind it. When he jumped out the window, I got up and went to it, looking out. But I couldn't see anything, it was too dark to see. I looked over at the digital clock and sighed.

It was pretty much morning by now. I looked back out the window, my expression had gone down a level before I turned back to my bed, maybe to measure up on my energy levels. He'd be back, right? He'd promised, when we left Italy, that he wouldn't leave permanently again.. So, why should I be worried..?


End file.
